It is known to provide arrangements for recess mounting cameras. This is, e.g., typically the case when surveillance cameras are mounted inside an office space or the like, where there also are provided recesses in the suspended ceiling for spotlights and other equipments. The arrangements often comprise a cover or dome shaped window located on the visible side of the suspended ceiling whereas a significant part of the arrangement is located on the backside of the tiles of the suspended ceiling. If the camera mount is to be given specific IP-classifications regarding protection against, e.g., dust and water there is often a need to provide some kind of enclosure encapsulating the camera. Currently IP-rated mounts for surveillance cameras are rigid cups in which the camera is mounted. The sealing between the cable and the enclosure is normally done by using a cable gland or the like. Often there is a desire to be able to orient the cameras in a desired direction, e.g., by a certain pan, tilt or rotational orientation at least in association with the installation of the camera. The cable extends from the camera in a specific direction based on the design of the connection between the camera and cable. The cable extending from the camera is from a user's perspective perceived as relatively stiff. The latter is especially true for cases in which the camera is divided into a camera head including optics and an image sensor and a main unit including an image processor, with a cable extending from the camera head to the main unit. Furthermore, this is especially the case if such a camera is to be classified according to a specific IP classification which requires also the cable to withstand the requirements associated with the IP classification. Such a cable is often perceived by the installer as being stiff.
To allow the user to install the camera and be able to orient the camera in the desired direction it is often necessary to provide an extra length of the cable inside the enclosure such that the camera or camera head may be tilted, panned or rotated without the stiff cable preventing easy handling of the camera or camera head. To be able to accommodate the extra length of the cable the arrangement becomes undesirably bulky and space-requiring.